The Assassin vs The Tomb Raider
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: Suggested by ObsessedwReading. Derek Weatherford is sent on a mission to recover a Piece of Eden but opposing him is Lara Croft famed Tomb Raider unknowingly being hired by Templars to beat Derek to the treasure. Things go severely awry when hostile Pirates who inhabit the island sabotage both expeditions forcing the duo to work together to survive


The Assassin vs. the Tomb Raider

I leaned on the rail of the deck of the _Dauntless_ a Naval frigate bound for a chain of islands whose name eludes me. The biggest island is said to house a ruin adorned with Assassin symbols housing a Piece of Eden. My brothers have finally pinned its location down and I was the one to volunteer for the mission. A team had been assembled to aide me thinking I was just some explorer. "Yo Derek, Equipment's here." My second in command Gary Jackson a dark skinned heavyset man leaned out of a door and said. I walked into the hull to see a table set up strewn with guns of all sizes and calibers, survival gear. I ascended the catwalk to a balcony overlooking the equipment being handed around. "Listen up!" I said my voice echoing over the room. "This island will be tough, Pirates and a lot of the jungle will probably want you dead, but if you do make it I guarantee you'll be set for life." Cheers went up through the group of three men and two women. Descending the stairs I grabbed a handgun, a scoped PSG-1 sniper rifle fixed with a suppressor and a backpack full of food, water and basic survival provisions. "Let's go." I stepped off the gangplank of the frigate onto the black sand beach of the island and set off.

Lara Croft set foot onto the opposite end on the island having recently gained knowledge of some sort of "Piece of Eden" That her journey was being funded for. A strange man had approached her and had funded her personally claiming to be a "Knight if the Order" She didn't question it she just went with it easy money after all.

I hacked through the jungle opening to a clearing where I noted that all sounds had stopped "Pirates!" I yelled grabbing the pistol from my belt and firing into the nearest tree seeing a man fall hole in his head. Everything began to go awry two of my crew fell instantly followed a third. I ejected my hidden blade and stabbed one in the neck who attempted to rush me with a machete. "Derek!" Gary yelled. "You gotta pull us ou-"That was all he said before I shot took his life. "Fuck!" I yelled rushing off into the jungle bullets trying to follow me.

Lara heard the shots and immediately recognized the reports as AK-47 assault rifles a common weapon among Pirates. "Fuck, No one said anything about pirates." She muttered to herself making her way into the dense foliage. She looked at the map she was given which circled a pair of coordinates and set off towards it crushing grass and chopping some towards them. She checked her pistols and came out in a clearing where the gunshots came from and discovered a bloody mess. Five corpses lay strewn on the jungle floor but there were also eight pirates dead so someone clearly put up a fight. She didn't want to meet whatever did this. Lara saw one pirate with a quarter sized hole punched through his throat "Who would bring a knife to a gunfight?" She wondered aloud.

I opened a package of granola bars and watched from the trees. A Pirate camp had been set up in close proximity of my location. I could hear two sentries walking along the edge of their bamboo wall fort "How'd the raid go?" One masked figure asked. "Pretty shitty." He replied. "We got most of them but one of 'em was badass man. I mean this guy had a hood on and he immediately shot Frankie like he knew we were there and took like six more of Danny's squad including the man himself." "Good god hope I don't run int-"Was all the man said before a whisper quiet shot whistled into his head. "Holy sh-"Before I landed onto him breaking his spine killing him instantly. I walked through the camp silently killing the many sentries along the way. Pretty soon the camp was deserted of all life save a few captives who I immediately freed and a pack of dogs. The dogs were pretty grateful for being let go and I watched the sun go down and rested The Piece of Eden will be mine.

Lara smacked a mosquito and walked forward seeing a camp full of Pirate corpses. "What ha-"Was all she could manage before a hard object struck the back of her head blackening her world.

Dropping the thick wooden branch I looked at her. Young, Vibrant and Beautiful I policed two pistols and other equipment. Wolves howled in the distance as I dragged her to towards one of the bamboo cages and tying her hands to the bars. I would use the night to scout for the temple. Taking to the canopy I found what appeared to be a clearing which was big enough to fit an Assassin Temple. Marking it down on my map I returned with the sun beginning to rise I did not know when the Pirate's would realize that one of their camps was raided and burned to the ground.


End file.
